Happy Darling
Happy Darling is an original solo song performed by Anna Mochizuki. Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Video Promotional Video= |-| MV= Lyrics Rōmaji= Dokidoki motto hajikete (Todoke HAPPY) Anata ni daisuki todoketai no! (Sowasowa shicchau) Ima sugu KISU uketotte (Ikuyo SO SWEET) Utsumuitecha dame da yo NONONON (Dame yo NONONON) Tokimeki zenbu atsumete (Itsumo HAPPY) SUMAIRU CHAAJI kanryou de Let's Go!! (Tomannai yo) Watashi dake o mitsumete (Mitsumete ne) Anata ga daisuki! Daisuki da yo (Daisuki da yo) Pikapika no HAATOMAAKU Saisho ni mitsukete hoshii Are ya kore mousou ga afurete tomaranain desu Renai no MASUTO AITEMU? Daitan futekina junjou tte Nani nandesu ka? (Please Please help me) Oshiete hoshii Funwari SUKAATO de Shippai mo risou mo tobikoete Futari ni natte bouken shitai zo (Sore! Issho ni) Kirakira kyuuto kimechatte (Susume HAPPY) Daisuki RINKU tsunagechaou yo (Teretenaide) HAATO de motto dakishimete (Motto motto) Gyugyutto koishite naraso! Kyukyukyun♪ (Naraso! Kyukyukyun) Isogiashi de ochitsuite (Docchi nano?) BUREEKI nante iranai desho (Chuui wa shite ne) Watashi o motto mitsumete (Chanto mite) Tonikaku daisuki! Daisuki da yo (Daisuki da yo) Itsudemo egao de HAPPY Issho ni iretara saikou! Yamikumo ni koi no yoshuu KARAFURU dattara maa ikka Are mo kore sore mo are Keiken de toppa shite mitai Wagamama mo yakimochi mo Jouzu ni dekitara joukyuusha? Sou nan desu ka? (One more research) Sore ja motto Mitsumete kenkyuu desu Mainichi doko demo itsu datte Futari ja nakya koi wa tsukamenai (Let's Go!! Ready GO!!) Dokidoki motto hajikete (Todoke HAPPY) Anata ni daisuki todoketai no! (Sowasowa shicchau) Ima sugu KISU uketotte (Ikuyo SO SWEET) Utsumui techa dame da yo NONONON (Dame yo NONONON) Tokimeki zenbu atsumete (Itsumo HAPPY) SUMAIRUCHAAJI kanryou de Let's Go!! (Tomannai yo) Watashi dake o mitsumete (Mitsumete ne) Anata ga daisuki! Daisuki da yo (Daisuki da yo) Hontou no watashi kara mitsumeru anata wa tou sugiru no Soredemo itsuka ai ni ikitai, desu...... (Ouen kudasai) Kirakira kyuuto kimechatte (Susume HAPPY) Daisuki RINKU tsunagechaou yo (Teretenaide) HAATO de motto dakishimete (Motto motto) Gyugyutto koishite naraso! Kyukyukyun♪ (Naraso! Kyukyukyun) Isogiashi de ochitsuite (Docchi nano?) BUREEKI nante iranai desho (Chuui wa shite ne) Watashi o motto mitsumete (Chanto mite) Tonikaku daisuki! Daisuki da yo (Daisuki da yo) Itsudemo egao de HAPPY Issho ni iretara saikou! |-| Kanji= ドキドキもっとはじけて(届けHAPPY) あなたにダイスキ届けたいの! (そわそわしちゃう) 今すぐKISS受け取って(いくよ SO SWEET) うつむいてちゃダメだよNONONON (ダメよNONONON) トキメキぜんぶ集めて(いつもHAPPY) スマイルチャージ完了でLet's Go!! (とまんないよ) 私だけを見つめて(見つめてね) あなたがダイスキ!ダイスキだよ(大好きだよ) ピカピカのハートマーク 最初に見つけてほしい あれやこれ　妄想があふれて止まらないんです 恋愛のマストアイテム? 大胆不敵な純情って 何なんですか?(Please Please help me) おしえてほしい ふんわりスカートで 失敗も理想も飛び越えて 二人になって冒険したいぞっ(そーれっ!一緒に) キラキラキュートきめちゃって(進めHAPPY) ダイスキリンク繋げちゃおうよ(照れてないで) ハートでもっと抱きしめて(もっともっと) ぎゅぎゅっと恋して鳴らそっ! キュキュキュン♪ (鳴らそっ!キュキュキュン) 急ぎ足で落ち着いて(どっちなの?) ブレーキなんて要らないでしょ(注意はしてね) 私をもっと見つめて(ちゃんと見て) とにかくダイスキ!ダイスキだよ(大好きだよ) いつでも笑顔でHAPPY 一緒にいれたら最高! やみくもに恋の予習 カラフルだったらまぁいっか 更多更詳盡歌詞 在 ※ Mojim.com　魔鏡歌詞網 あれもこれ　それもあれ 経験で突破してみたい ワガママもヤキモチも 上手にできたら上級者? そうなんですか?(One more research) それじゃもっと 見つめて　研究です 毎日どこでも　いつだって 二人じゃなきゃ恋は掴めない (Let's Go!! Ready GO!!) ドキドキもっとはじけて(届けHAPPY) あなたにダイスキ届けたいの! (そわそわしちゃう) 今すぐKISS受け取って(いくよ SO SWEET) うつむいてちゃダメだよNONONON (ダメよNONONON) トキメキぜんぶ集めて(いつもHAPPY) スマイルチャージ完了でLet's Go!! (とまんないよ) 私だけを見つめて(見つめてね) あなたがダイスキ!ダイスキだよ(大好きだよ) 本当の私から　見つめるあなたは遠すぎるの それでもいつか　会いに行きたい、です…… (応援ください) キラキラキュートきめちゃって(進めHAPPY) ダイスキリンク繋げちゃおうよ(照れてないで) ハートでもっと抱きしめて(もっともっと) ぎゅぎゅっと恋して鳴らそっ! キュキュキュン♪ (鳴らそっ!キュキュキュン) 急ぎ足で落ち着いて(どっちなの?) ブレーキなんて要らないでしょ(どっちなの?) 私をもっと見つめて(ちゃんと見て) とにかくダイスキ!ダイスキだよ(大好きだよ) いつでも笑顔でHAPPY 一緒にいれたら最高! |-| English= Let my heartbeat burst more and more (Reach, happy) I want my "I love you!" to reach you! (I'm getting flustered) Accept my kiss right now (I'm going, so sweet) Looking downward isn't allowed, no no no! (No way, no no no) Gather all this excitement (Always happy) and with my smile charge finished, let's go!! (Don't stop) Look only at me (Look, okay?) I love you! I love you a lot!♡(Love you) A sparkling heart shape is the first thing I wanna find With this and that, my fantasies are overflowing, they won't stop A must-have for romance? A bold and daring pure heart... What exactly is that? (Please Please help me) Please teach me With a fluffy skirt, I'll fly over failures and reason I wanna go on an adventure together! (That's right, together!) Deciding to be sparkly and cute, (Advance, happy) I'm gonna link us with love! (Don't blush!) Embrace me more with your heart (More and more) With a tight squeeze, my love's gonna ring! Kyunkyunkyun♪ (Gonna ring! Kyunkyunkyun) Calming down or going fast (Which is it?) I don't need anything like brakes, right? (Just be careful) Look at me more (Take a good look) In any case, I love you! I love you a lot!♡(Love you) Always with a smile, happy! If we're together, it's the best! A random love lesson! Well, if it's colorful, it's not a problem That's this, and that's that I wanna burst through with experience! Selfishness and jealousy... If I deal with them skillfully, does that make me skilled? What's that? (One more research) Well then, more! Looking at you is research Every day, no matter when or where If it's not the two of us, I don't understand love (Let's Go!! Ready GO!!) Let my heartbeat burst more and more (Reach, happy) I want my "I love you!" to reach you! (I'm getting flustered) Accept my kiss right now (I'm going, so sweet) Looking downward isn't allowed, no no no! (No way, no no no) Gather all this excitement (Always happy) and with my smile charge finished, let's go!! (Don't stop) Look only at me (Look, okay?) I love you! I love you a lot!♡(Love you) You've been watching the real me for a really long time So someday, I want you to go and see me... (Cheer me on, please!) Deciding to be sparkly and cute, (Advance, happy) I'm gonna link us with love! (Don't blush!) Embrace me more with your heart (More and more) With a tight squeeze, my love's gonna ring! Kyunkyunkyun♪ (Gonna ring! Kyunkyunkyun) Calming down or going fast (Which is it?) I don't need anything like brakes, right? (Just be careful) Look at me more (Take a good look) In any case, I love you! I love you a lot!♡(Love you) Always with a smile, happy! If we're together, it's the best! Trivia *In concerts, when Anna sings (応援ください) or "Cheer me on, please", fans shout back (応援するよ!), or "We'll cheer you on!". CD Recordings *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER PERFORMANCE 03 (sung by: Mochizuki Anna) *THE IDOLM@STER MILLION RADIO! Theme Song "U.N.M.E.I Live" (sung by: Natsukawa Shiina) Live Appearances *THE IDOLM@STER 8th ANNIVERSARY HOP! STEP!! FESTIV@L!!! @ FUKUOKA (performed by: Natsukawa Shiina) Category:Discography Category:Lyrics Category:Mochizuki Anna